


I love you

by Fibi94



Series: Universe Alpha [25]
Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: F/M, it's sad, that's all I'm gonna say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: Seth returns home and finds Kendra crying in the living room.





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeredithBrody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/gifts).



> It’s after “Presidents are humans too” and it’s based on a prompt by: kendradaynes on tumblr

She walked in the apartment and locked the door behind her, leaning on the sturdy wood behind her back she tried to take a few breaths but she felt as if someone was chocking her. The image of Tom on the floor, so pale, so sick almost… she shook her head trying to get the image out of her brain but couldn’t. How could the doctor be so careless? How could he have ignored the freaking flu shot? On the president no less!

One tear followed the other and before she knew she couldn’t stop it. Getting to the couch few feet away proved to be a task for her but she made it. The bottle of whiskey was there from last night where Seth and Aaron had left it, it still had some in and she got it in her hands. The amber liquid was tempting her, almost challenging her to drink it. She opened the cap and took a long sip, the alcohol was burning her throat but also through her tears she felt alive.

* * *

 

Seth knew something was wrong the moment he opened the door, the sobs coming from the living room followed by the sound of the glass breaking against the wood floor was enough to tell him what he needed to know. The news that the president was sick spread like a wildfire through the entire west wing within minutes, he knew that Kendra was the one who found him, Emily had been kind enough to inform him before sending him home early and by the state of the apartment she was right to be worried. Kendra was sitting on the couch she had her arms wrapped around her knees and her head resting on them, the bottle of Jack Daniels he and Aaron had opened last night was now in pieces on the floor, the coffee table was pushed back against the wall the vase had rolled down on the floor but thankfully didn’t break.

He let his briefcase on the floor behind the couch and walked to her side careful not to step on any broken class, she didn’t look up her eyes unfocused on the wall ahead. He carefully placed his arm around her shoulders, at first she tensed but she almost instantly relaxed and leaned towards him.

“Kendra baby, what’s going on? You know you can tell me right?” he said keeping his voice steady.

“I found Tom today, he looked dead Seth!” the tears from her eyes shocked her too, she wasn’t sure she had it in her. Seth wrapped his arms tighter around her shaking shoulders.

“But Kendra he isn’t, I know he did look… he isn’t! There needs to be something stronger than a cold to bring down Tom Kirkman!” She looked up, her eyes were swollen from crying “Brought my brother down and he was twenty years old Seth.” Seth looked at her shocked, he knew about her father dying when she was ten but she didn’t know about her brother, to be honest he didn’t know she even had a brother.

“I didn’t know you had a brother.” Kendra leaned back whipping her tears with the sleeve of her blouse.

“I’ve told you about the car accident my family had when I was ten right?” Seth nodes clutching her hand tightly, she had pulled away from his arms, the warmth and comfort was just making her cry more, she didn’t know why but she felt she could trust Seth with this part of herself, it was so deeply buried in her head that no one knew. Maybe if she starts talking about her brother then she might be able to put him to rest.

“We were coming back from the hospital, my brother had just died, he got the flu, he ignored it and by the time we got to the hospital he had such high fever that it was too late, he fell into a coma and died within three days. He was always healthy! Always! We later learned that his autoimmune wasn’t working right… I don’t remember much I was ten. We were on our way home to call our family when a drunk driver t-boned our car. My dad died instantly, my mom and I survived. In a day Seth I lost them both, they were both healthy, none of them should have died that day. And Tom… Tom is the first person that made me feel as if part of my dad and by brother is back. Seeing him like that today…” more tears escaped her eyes and she found herself seeking his arms.

Seth wrapped his arms around her again as tightly as he could. He had guessed that Kendra and Tom were close he just never thought why, but right then something clicked. Something more as to why this scared her as much.

“Kendra, baby what was your dad’s and your brother’s names?” he asks, his voice is soft, shaky almost as if he’s afraid of the answer.

“My brother’s name was Adam and my dad’s was Thomas.”

* * *

 

He couldn’t sleep this night, Kendra had finally managed to sleep, especially after a text by Alex telling her to come earlier to spend some time with Tom because he was driving her mental. He on the other hand just couldn’t sleep, Kendra’s warm breath on his neck, her hands clutching his Harvard T-Shirt tightly, her shampoo filling his nostrils , she looked so innocent sleeping like that, but knowing, for the first time since they started dating, fully knowing everything she went through was breaking his heart. He hoped that meant that she could put the pain behind her, maybe she could remember the font memories of her father and brother and not just their terrible and untimely death. He hoped this talk could help, he was willing to do it as many times as she needed, he was willing to be her shoulder to cry on, a willing ear to confine her troubles to, he truly was.

She looked so peaceful right now, sleeping, that he couldn’t help himself. He placed a soft kiss on her head whispering

“I love you”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it people! Let me know!!!!


End file.
